


Three Diary Entries

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Diary, Drabbles, Gen, Not very good to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three entries from Patton's diary.</p><p>My unofficial entry into the Twelve Days Challenge. Day three was Three Diary Entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witch's House

     I've located a strange cabin deep within the woods here at Fablehaven. I'm not exactly sure what lives there, but as I was exploring near it, I kept hearing chanting noises in a language I have never heard. Maybe it wasn't a language. Maybe it was just noises that meant nothing. Either way, it doesn't change the fact the smell near that cabin was equally strange. It smelled sort of like a mix between chocolate, flowers, rosemary, and possibly salami. It was rich and fragrant and pungent and almost smokey. My best guess would be that the smell was a byproduct of either fairy magic or possibly witchcraft. Hopefully not witchcraft, though. I'd hate to see what would come out of an encounter with a witch.


	2. Ghosts and Spirits

     If you ever encounter a spirit or ghost, there are some ways you can be respectful and still get out alive with your soul intact.

  
     Number one: assess the ghost. If it is small, mostly transparent, and doesn't seem agitated, generally it will be safe to attempt to converse with it/stay in its presence for a while. If, on the other hand, the ghost is large, white, angry, violent, has tentacles of smoke coming from its body, and/or is brandishing any kind of weapon, flee immediately.

  
     Number two: if the ghost is friendly, attempt to converse. Ask if you can help it. If it doesn't respond, leave it alone. If it does, go to number three.

  
     Number three: perform the task the ghost is asking for, with the exception of suicide (the ghost probably needs energy then and will end up consuming your soul), self-harm, and microwaving a potato. Trust me, I have learned that last one firsthand. Do NOT microwave the potato.


	3. Time Travel

     I've just gotten back from the most exciting (and heartbreaking) adventure yet. I fought with a centaur and won! I, along with some good friends, also defeated a wraith-like creature, as well as a demon. It was called the Shadow Plague. I'll explain more on how we defeated the plague later. And if you're reading this before it has happened yet, Kendra, please tell Lena I said hello.

**Author's Note:**

> These are for the 2014 prompts! Because the page was updated after I started writing. So I guess next year I'll write for the 2015 prompts. Meh.


End file.
